


i put you high up in the sky

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you'd think after living with her for thirteen years,<br/>you'd think you'd realize<br/>that<br/>as perfect as she's believed to be,<br/>she's not<br/>.<br/>you just want to let her step off her pedestal,<br/>even if it's only for nine months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i put you high up in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone miss me? ;)  
> (i really love the last two lines tbh)
> 
> Title from ”Wrecking Ball” by Miley Cyrus.
> 
> Disclaimer: same as always, y'all.

you'd think after living with her for thirteen years,  
you'd think you'd realize  
that  
as perfect as she's believed to be,  
she's not.  
so it shouldn't come as a surprise to you when she makes a mistake,  
but  
her mistakes  
 _aren't usually this big_.  
(not as big as she's gonna be)  
[heh]  
{you have an awful sense of humor}  
for the first time in your life,  
you see your mother cry  
and your father throw things  
and  
to be perfectly honest,  
it kind of scares you.  
makes you realize  
what's in store for you  
when they find out your dirty little secret.  
(but hey)  
[they'd probably be relieved that you're not knocked up too]  
it's kind of amusing  
how happy Louis is  
{he doesn't seem to understand the enormity of the situation}  
(or that THIS is why Vic got engaged so soon)  
[but]  
{no one wants to damage his excitement at getting to be an uncle}  
.  
normally,  
you would take the chance  
to lord over her that YOU'RE not in trouble,  
but  
she's so miserable  
that you don't have the heart to make it worse for her.  
for once,  
you're going to be a good sister  
so you hold her hair back when morning sickness hits  
and bring her tissues when something makes her overly emotional  
and tell your parents to lay off.  
you love your sister,  
you really do,  
but good god,  
being nice to her for this long is HARD  
.  
you kind of wish other people could see her like this,  
even for just a second,  
'cause it's hard to see her as perfect  
when you're watching her puke her guts out.  
 _you_ hate seeing her like this,  
but  
it's making you see her differently,  
her being the weak one for once,  
the imperfect one.  
you just want for other people to know that too,  
for your sake  
and for hers.  
you just want to let her step off her pedestal,  
even if it's only for nine months.


End file.
